At present, liquid crystal display devices for color display have been widely used in industrial and consumer products. Conventional liquid crystal display devices generally use a color filter substrate to achieve color display characteristics. Specifically, a conventional liquid crystal display device comprises: a color filter substrate and an array substrate which are cell-assembled, a liquid crystal layer provided between the color filter substrate and the array substrate, and a backlight provided at a side of the array substrate facing away from the color filter substrate. The color filter substrate comprises: a base substrate and a color filter layer provided on the base substrate. The color filter layer comprises a plurality of color pixels, and each of the color pixels corresponds to one color selected typically from three primary colors of red, green, and blue. As the backlight emits lights with the spectral range covering these three colors of red, green, and blue, one color pixel only allows passage of the lights of corresponding color and absorbs the lights of other two colors, therefore, color display of the liquid crystal display device is achieved.
In the above-mentioned conventional liquid crystal display device having a color filter substrate, due to the light filtering effect of the color filter layer, there is considerable light loss, which results in a relative low transmittance of the liquid crystal display device.